


Can I Help You?

by Cobblepotcrazed



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Jealousy?, M/M, Murder Husbands, Nygmobblepot, One-Shot, Oswald is a protective boyfriend, Possessive Oswald Cobblepot, Protective Oswald Cobblepot, Semi-graphic violence, Violence, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobblepotcrazed/pseuds/Cobblepotcrazed
Summary: A man decides to hit on Edward. When Oswald notices the interaction he is furious.





	Can I Help You?

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 3am and there’s probably loads of grammatical errors in this and it’s probably shit honestly.

The club was loud and rambunctious. This wasn’t a scene Ed particularly enjoyed but he had been sitting at the bar for about a hour while he waited for his boyfriend, Oswald Cobblepot, to finish conversing with the people around. 

While Oswald was talking to some of the most respected men of Gotham he still kept an eye on ed to make sure he knew where he was. 

Ed order another drink, his third one for the night, and sat tentatively while eyeing Oswald. 

While caught up in his own thoughts he did notice the man who had taken a seat next to him. When he finally snapped out of his thoughts he realized the man was staring at him.

“Can I help you?” Ed asked the brown haired man. 

“Well, I don’t know,” he paused giving Ed a slightly seductive look, “Can you?”

“Look, sir, I’m just here waiting for someone, okay?”

“Well why don’t we pass the time?”

The man slowly began to move his hand to lay on Edward’s leg. Ed felt a shiver course through his body and he went to push the man’s hand away but he stopped him. 

“Come on,” the man said with a small sense of sadness.

“I’m sorry,” he paused and looked over at Oswald, “I can’t. Go find some other person to grope because I’m not the one. ”

“Is that who you’re waiting for?” He motioned towards Oswald. 

“Yes, now please,” he forcefully grabbed the man’s hand but was pulled in by him. The man pushed his lips aggressively to Edward’s causing him to panic. The man began to grab at Edward’s body with lust. 

Once Oswald had looked over seeing this stranger kissing his lover he became furious. Excusing himself from the conversation he was having, he quickly hobbled over to the two men. Just when he arrived Ed had finally been able to push the man off of him.  
Oswald looked at the man ,who had been kissing his boyfriend, with a angry stare.

“So,” he spat out,” what do we have here?”   
The stranger chuckled and whipped his mouth.

“Oh, nothing. I was just having a lovely conversation with this man.” He pointed to ed. 

“Well,” Oswald said possessively as he grabbed Ed’s arm,” It doesn’t look like my partner here was having to much fun. Now, if you don’t get out of my damn club right now I’ll rip that cheeky, little smile off your fucking face. Preferably with a carving knife but, you know, I’ll use whatever I have on hand. So if you don’t get out out of my club you’re a dead man.”

“Is that a threat?” The man questioned. 

“Oh no, It’s a promise. “ Oswald stated. 

Edward was still slightly shaken. He grabbed Oswald’s hand tight with both of his hoping this situation to be over soon. Yet, a small smile crept into his face knowing what torture this man was going to endure. 

“Now, why would I be scared of you?” The man stood up. He was a good 3 to 4 inches taller than Oswald but that didn’t intimidate him. He had killed men larger and scarier than this piece of scum.

“Hmm, Edward do you think I should get the guards to take him to the alley behind the club? We could take care of him together. I don’t think he’s taking us quite seriously, do you?” 

Oswald’s words were much softer when he spoke to Ed. Ed nodded then Oswald looked at the man again. 

“You have been a pest. It’s either leave peacefully and alive or forcefully. It’s up to you but frankly, I would leave right this second if I were you.”

“I’m not scared of some short bird boy with a limp, okay? Now please leave me and this pretty boy here so we can continue our conversation.”

Ed stood up at this remark and hit the man straight across the face . That was it. As the man was about to hit edward back Oswald forcefully swung his cane into the man’s stomach. He signaled his guards over to him. 

“Hmm. Seems like we’re just going to have to show you what happens to to low life scum. Meet Ed and me in the alley with this man.” With that Oswald , while holding Ed’s hand tightly, limped to the back door of the club that lead out into the grim, damp alley behind it.   
The guards dropped the man on the ground and were shooed away. 

The man let out a groan as he hit the cold pavement.   
“So, you didn’t take my offer. I always keep my promises so it looks like you’re out of luck.”

Ed stood to the side admiringly. He loved when Oswald was possessive of him. He had never had someone who was willing to kill for him and it was thrilling. 

“Ed will you grabbed his hair and pull his head back? I want a good angle.”

“Of course, darling,” ed cooed. The man let out a cry when ed forcefully grabbed the man’s locks and yanked his head back. 

“You don’t have anything to say?” Ed Questioned,” not even a little apology?”   
Oswald giggled at Ed’s happy tone. 

“I guess not” 

Oswald hit the man forcefully in the center of his face. Ed knew immediately that Oswald broke the man’s nose and he felt no remorse. 

“Fuck!” The man cried. “Please, no, I’m sorry I never met to intrude on anything. I didn’t know he was your boyfriend. Please. I’m sorry.”

“Well, you should have thought about that when you were back talking me and when I offered to allow you to leave. You were quite rude and you pissed me off. This is what you deserve.”

Oswald drew his hand back again and hit the man across the face with a closed fist. Ed dropped his hair and let him fall to the ground. The man groaned and cried as he tried to get to his feet. Before he could Ed kicked him in his side. 

“Please,” the man pleaded, “I swear I wouldn’t have done it if I knew you would actually beat the shit out of me.”

“Well, like I said, you’re out of luck. You should have taken the damn offer and left my club.”

Oswald grabbed the man by the hair earning a loud cry. Then ,with one quick swipe, Oswald slashed the man’s throat. Blood splattered all over his face and clothes.

“Well, there goes that suit,” Ed laughed. Oswald dropped the man to the ground and stepped over to Ed. 

“I’m sorry,” The penguin said as he pulled ed closer to him,” I would have seen him sooner if those stupid men hadn’t been talking up a storm.”

Ed let out a small giggle. 

“Thank you. I didn’t know what to do he wouldn’t leave me alone. I asked him but he wouldn’t stop. I didn’t want to make a scene since so many people were around. ”

“Oh, Eddie, It’s okay. I won’t let anyone touch you. Ever,” He promised as he pulled the taller man in for a kiss. 

Ed moved his hands to Oswald’s waist and Oswald moved his to rap around Ed’s neck. They kissed passionately. The smell of blood mixing with the cold night air was intoxicating and they were both on a rush. Once Oswald pulled away he rested his forehead on Ed’s as he kept his stare with the man’s brown eyes. 

“You always kept your promises.”

“That I do,” Oswald replied as he looked at the lifeless body lying next to them. Ed let out a small laugh and pulled him into another quick kiss.

“Let’s go home. It’s been a long night,” Oswald said as they pulled apart. 

“What about the club,” ed asked. 

“I’ll have Zsasz close it up. I think I could use a change of clothes and you could use some rest.” 

Ed pulled Oswald into a hug. They stood rapped in each other’s arms for a few moments then they turned to start walking out of the alley to were there car would be waiting.

“I had the guards call the car around when they brought that guy out so we wouldn’t have to wait. I’ll have them take care of the body,” Oswald told him as the walked. Ed rapped his arm around the smaller man’s shoulders and continued to walk till they reached their car and got in.

As the drove away from the loud, bustling club Ed laid his head on his lovers shoulder, closing his eyes with the comfort of the older man beside him.


End file.
